SPAM
Spam, trademarked as SPAM, is a multinational retail chain and franchise brand with many stores in a lot of countries antarcticawide. It was founded in 1932 by Pengadriaan van Wellguin. Now, through its affiliate organisations, Spam operates in most of the Antarctican countries. Its headquarters are currently in New Duck City, Duck Island, but they formerly used to be in Penguindam, Batavia. Etymology The name was originally DE SPAM, an acronym of '''D'on't 'e'ven think about 'sp'ending 'a'll of your 'm'oney somewhere else''. The acronym was chosen in order to make everyone think that spending money somewhere else is as bad as spam. De Spam also happens to be a Batavian word for "The spam", hence Spam's logo. As the organisation expanded across Antarctica, the name was abbreviated by dropping the "DE" prefix. There are some international naming variants: * In Liguria, the name is still Despam, though in keeping with the international branding, the "Spam" section of the logo is highlighted, and the larger stores are still called Superspam and Interspam. In Osterreach, Despam is Spam's Ligurian food store brand. * In Japaland some stores operate under the name Coldspam, although the store logo coloring remains unchanged. History In 1931, Pengadriaan van Wellguin, a Batavian High Penguin, decided to make a chain of supermarkets. He discussed the idea with his friends, and tey agreed to help him do that. One of them made the logo, another one came up with an idea for the name, and so on. The next year, they founded Spam. In 1953, an International Spam office opened in Penguindam to control and further develop the organisation throughout Antarctica. Many Spam stores are located in the Ninja Archipelago, but they can also be found in a lot of countries outside of the Ninja Archipelago, such as United States of Antarctica, Puffle'and, Freezeland and Duck Island. In Puffle'and Spam has become known primarily as a convenience store, although in some places there Spam operates using the subformat Superspam as well. The company also has a large presence in the Freezeland where it also uses the Superspam subformat. In 1997, Spam was introduced to most Puffle'and military bases, where it sells a variety of civilian and military products. In 2017, Walrus101 bought the store chain. The headquarters were moved from Penguindam to New Duck City, Duck Island. PASCAR team SPAM also owns a PASCAR team, but none of the drivers of the team have ever won any races. However, they still have been 2nd and 3rd some times. The current driver of the SPAM team is Walrus7, whose number is 7. Store types In most, but not all countries, SPAM operates stores of different types and sub-brands. *Superspam: These are mid-sized supermarkets. They are designed to fit in a niche between convenience stores and traditional supermarkets. *Interspam: These are hypermarkets and compete directly against major international chains such as GoodyMart, RadEmporium and Walri 'R' Us. *Hyperspam: These are hypermarkets that are twice as big as Interspams. Currently, there are only three of these, which are located in the cities of New Duck City, Duck City and Peng City, all of which are located in Duck Island. *Spam Express: This is the smallest type of Spam store. They are designed for small sites and filling station forecourts. They are called Kwikspam in some places. *Spam Drive-Thru: There was a Drive-Thru Spam in Archet. This has now been converted to a store of another store chain, and still has a Drive-Thru. *Spam Gourmet: Some small Spam stores in Osterreach are called Spam Gourmet, since the Osterreachian Spam Group took over a local food store chain in 2000. The standard range is extended to local and global delicacies. List of locations *Batavia (many stores) *Osterreach (many stores) *Japaland (many stores) *Liguria (many stores) *United States of Antarctica (many stores) *Puffle'and (many stores) *Freezeland (many stores) *Duck Island (amount of stores is increasing) *''Add your country!'' Trivia *This is a parody of SPAR. See also *Walrus101 *Duck Island *Batavia Category:Quackerpingu's Articles Category:Shops